


To Live Without

by kinseya



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 16:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1786384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinseya/pseuds/kinseya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for bsg_epics - Prompt: Laura - memory/something she misses</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Live Without

Laura had always loved water - the ocean, a lake, a stream in the forest, a long, hot bubble bath. She often spent her lunch breaks at the Riverwalk, heels kicked off, feet dipped in the fountain, gently splashing. Her vacations, while rare, were enjoyed at her family's old summer home on the beach.

It is one of the small things she misses most - readily available water and the ability to take it for granted. After the bombing of Galactica's tanks, water is severely rationed. A two minute shower or half a glass of water in the Commander's quarters is now a luxury. 

Laura wonders if she will ever again be able to experience the joy of plentiful water - to swim in an ocean or lake or simply immerse herself in a bath. With the location of the mythical Earth unknown and their course uncharted, she doubts it. It is merely one of the many things she'll have to learn to live without.


End file.
